Modern telecommunication systems utilize a number of materials and mediums to transmit information. Recently, cables, such as fiber optic cables, have become more popular in the communication industry and have begun to replace electrical wires. Fiber optic cables include transparent optical fibers made of glass or plastic and are capable of transmitting voice, video, and data. Compared to electrical wires, fiber optic cables permit signals to travel longer distances with less loss and less electromagnetic interference.
Fiber optic cable is typically installed on aerial transmission routes in long lengths so as to minimize the number of splices, each of which degrades optical signals and is expensive. Because of certain problems related with splicing, such as expense, it is generally more desirable to overbuild for the amount of cable and store the cable for future builds or repairs. To allow for rerouting during movement or repairs, slack is provided in the form of surplus lengths of cable at intervals along the route. With increased storage intervals, it is less probable that lengths of cable must be rehung if rerouting is necessary. Storing surplus cable can pose a problem if not done correctly, as optical cable has a minimum bend radius and is vulnerable to damage from bending and twisting that can result in fiber breakage or an increase in signal loss.